Jalousie
by Ficseuse
Summary: OS : Conversation entre House et Cuddy.


« Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que tu compares tout à … Lucas ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! »

« House, je sais très bien que tu cherches constamment à savoir si tu fais moins bien ou mieux que lui. Mais je ne l'ai pas quitté pour avoir son double chez moi. Je te veux toi, comme tu es avec tes nombreux défauts et tes quelques qualités ! »

« Ahah … Petite insolente ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la conversation.

« Cuddy je sais qu'il t'apportait bien plus que moi … Bien plus de stabilité envers toi et Rachel et … »

« Et rien du tout House, tu ne sais rien. Oui il était la pour moi, pour Rachel, oui il était prévenant et oui il avait de nombreuses qualités aussi, mais je ne l'aimais pas. Pas comme je t'aime toi. Lui n'arrivait pas à me rendre dingue et à la seconde d'après me faire rire. Il ne faisait pas monter cette adrénaline en moi. Avec lui tout était facile, tout était presque gagné d'avance. J'avais besoin de cette parenthèse dans ma vie mais maintenant je suis redevenue moi même, je me suis retrouvée le jour de l'accident à Trenton. Tant pis si tout merde un jour, je sais que le lendemain tout ira mieux et qu'on arrivera à régler nos problèmes ! C'est le plus grand défi dans notre relation, surmonter nos caractères. Tu me connais mieux que personne … »

House était soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lisa avait à peine respiré, le regard planté dans le sien.

« Quoi d'autre nous sépare entre lui et moi ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix basse.

« House … ». Souffla t-elle.

« Je veux juste savoir ce que lui ne t'apportait pas que moi je t'apporte. Après je demanderai à Chase de me lobotomiser le cerveau ! Enfin juste les souvenirs du nain … »

« Quoi, ça ne te suffit pas ? » Demanda t-elle malicieuse. « Okay … C'est la soirée chevilles qui enflent alors allons y … Tu te souviens de votre pari stupide et gamin comme quoi il me ferait arriver en retard le jour de ma réunion importante … »

Au sourire de House, elle sut qu'il se souvenait parfaitement.

« Et bien … Je t'ai un peu menti … »

« Vous n'étiez pas entrain de … »

« Ah si si, enfin … Ca à duré 2 minutes, je n'ai pas eu besoin de me rhabiller et j'ai fini frustré ! »

« Wooow ! »

« Chose qui n'arrive jamais avec toi … »

Son sourire s'élargit autant qu'il put.

« T'es vraiment gamin House ! Bref …. Et le dernier point c'est … »

« Ouiiiiii ?! »

« Tu es le seul à m'emmener loin rien qu'avec un regard … Dès que je le sens sur moi, je … Voilà ! Maintenant vaisselle et j'espère qu'un jour j'aurai droit à autant d'éloges sur moi que tu viens d'en avoir sur toi même ! »

Elle lui lança le torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je n'ai pas eu de relations récentes moi ! » Beugla t-il à travers le salon.

« Récente ou pas, tu en as qui ont compté … »

Malgré son murmure, il entendit. Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver si près d'elle.

« Penserais-tu à quelqu'un en particulier ? » Questionna t-il tout en connaissant la réponse.

« Mais House je ne le cache pas, Stacy était et est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup et avec qui tu as vécu bien plus qu'avec une autre femme. »

« Et donc ? »

« Quoi « et donc » ? Je ne suis pas jalouse House ne me fait pas dire ce que tu veux entendre ! Toi tu es jaloux de Lucas par contre et je me demande encore bien pourquoi vu que c'est toi qui est là et non lui mais … »

« Stacy … m'a lâchement laissé tomber après mon accident … Pas toi. Tu ne le ferais jamais. La preuve, tu me veux encore après tout ce temps, tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. »

« Ohoho … Un peu mauvaise fois là ! Certes elle est partie. Chose que je peux comprendre, tu n'étais déjà pas simple avant l'accident alors après … »

Il fit une moue boudeuse.

« Okay j'avoue c'était pas fairplay mais tu aurais préférer qu'elle te mente sur ses sentiments et ai pitié de toi ? Elle t'aimait House et moi je te parle de ce temps là. Et puis c'est toi qui l'a jeté quand elle est revenue vers toi. »

« Parce que j'ai compris que je ne l'aimais plus comme je le pensais … »

« Et ? »

« Rien, fin de l'histoire. »

« Foutaise ! Je sais quand tu ne me dis pas tout. »

« Efface moi donc ce sourire narquois veux tu ! »

« Et ? »

« Mon dieu que t'es chiante ! »

« Eeet ? »

« Et ma patronne m'obsédait et m'obsède depuis près de 20 ans ! Voilà, contente ? »

« Comme jamais. »

Elle sourit, victorieuse alors que lui tournait les talons pour se rendre dans le salon, rageux d'avoir capituler aussi vite.


End file.
